


episode 1: "no one with common sense would wanna talk to you"

by skamcdmx



Series: season 1: nayeli [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamcdmx/pseuds/skamcdmx
Summary: Beginning her second semester of preparatory, Nayeli Silva is fairly sure she's managed to ruin her own experience at the school by getting rid of all her friends while everyone else seems to have formed groups they feel comfortable with. It wasn't always like this, but there's no real use in wondering what could've been, and all she really has to hope for is to find someone to be friends with before sixth semester rolls around.
Relationships: Nayeli Silva Guerrero/Santiago "Santi" Zaragoza Pesquera
Series: season 1: nayeli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055549
Kudos: 4





	1. "whatever we want"

MONDAY, JANUARY 11TH, 14:49 HRS. 

_ “Safaera” _ by Bad Bunny is playing as a series of videos recorded as Instagram and Snapchat stories can be seen. The videos depict parties filled with teenagers, they’re drinking, laughing, dancing, twerking, people raising their cups to the air. 

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

Older people love to talk about the faults of our generation. The fact that we have not experienced their same grievances, how nothing matters to us, how we only want to go partying, get drunk and have a good time. They say we only care about social media, that all we do is to impress strangers on Instagram or Facebook.

The videos continue, a couple of quinceañera debutant dances are shown, more parties, they are starting to change more rapidly. 

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

They’re right. We do whatever we want. We get drunk, we go to parties that don’t end until the sun has risen, we don’t quiet down when we are told to. What they haven’t bothered to do is wonder why that is.

  
  


The videos change to an overhead shot of the Mexico City centre, filled with people, majority women. They can almost all be seen dressed in similar color, creating this sea of purple with green accentuations. As the shot gets closer to the people, signs reading things like “Ni una más, ni una menos,” and “La policía no me cuida” can be read. After this, we switch to a video of more violent protest, a building being vandalized, a car being burnt down. 

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

We have realized that you don’t care about us. We aren’t taught what is necessary to survive. What do we do when, like Giovanni López, we are arrested for no reason? What do we do when tens upon tens of victims of femicide turn up each month? What do we do when we can’t trust any authority? How do we live in a country where our government simply doesn’t care?

  
  


BLACK SCREEN.

  
  


SANTI (V.O.)

So we look for the answers ourselves, and we live every day like it’s the last, because we know we don’t matter enough to make our nation shake if another forty nine of us goes missing tomorrow, so we will do the shaking ourselves while we’re still here. 

  
  


The song stops playing.

EXT. COURTYARD OF ESCUADRÓN 101 HIGH. 

  
  


We can now see SANTI sitting on the steps of a staircase that leads towards the school’s entrance. NAYELI sits besides him, her head laying on her right hand as she watches SANTI. 

  
  


SANTI

And, well?

  
  


NAYELI makes a questioning sound.

  
  


SANTI

What did you think?

  
  


NAYELI

That you’re smart as hell and still should consider going into politics. What did you get on it?

  
  


SANTI

Gross, not gonna be a politician. And I got a 9.

  
  


NAYELI

Hm… if you got into politics I wouldn’t have to work.

  
  


SANTI shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh, then leans forward to kiss her. As the two of them continue kissing, the camera backs up, giving us a larger perspective, the entirety of the staircase, and how people go around them to go up the stairs. Then there’s a figure running down towards them. NARUMI stands right beside them when she gets there, waving her own essay in the air and thus making some noise with it. The camera goes back to a closer perspective as SANTI and NAYELI break away. 

  
  


NARUMI

Eight point two 

  
  


SANTI

Seriously?

  
  


NARUMI

Yes! Eight point two with that bitchy ass teacher. 

  
  


SANTI and NARUMI high five. 

  
  


SANTI

That’s worthy of celebration

  
  


NAYELI

Good for you, Naru

  
  


NARUMI

What about you, Nayeli? How much did you get, babes?

  
  


NAYELI

It doesn’t matter

  
  


SANTI

Of course it matters, c’mon tell us

  
  


NAYELI 

I just said it doesn’t matter

  
  


NARUMI

Come on!

  
  


SANTI

Well, if you don’t wanna tell us then don’t

  
  


NARUMI

But I wanna know!

  
  


NAYELI exhales loudly as she rolls her eyes. 

  
  


NAYELI

Six point one

NARUMI

You passed!

  
  


While she says this, she laughs. SANTI smiles at her, but turning to NAYELI it’s clear she doesn’t find it so amusing.

  
  


SANTI

Don’t worry, at least you didn’t fail, right? Either way, you’re good at other stuff.

  
  


NAYELI

Other stuff like…

  
  


SANTI

Um... well….you know how to brush your teeth, and shower, and make breakfast for yourself, and-

  
  


NAYELI interrupts him by kissing him. Besides them, NARUMI makes a grossed out face. They pull apart. 

  
  


NAYELI

Well, do you-

  
  


NARUMI gets a notification. 

  
  


NARUMI

Oh, fuck

  
  


NAYELI

What is it?

  
  


NARUMI is looking at her cellphone’s screen, then she turns towards SANTI.

  
  


NARUMI

We’re late

  
  


SANTI

Late for what?

  
  
  


NARUMI

To Luis’s thing, dumbass

  
  


SANTI

Ah, shit, I completely forgot about that

  
  


NAYELI is looking between the two of them with a frown. 

  
  


NAYELI

What thing with Luis?

  
  


SANTI

We had agreed to go to his house to play

  
  


NARUMI

FIFA

  
  


SANTI

Yeah, play FIFA, and we were supposed to leave with him on the subway so he’s waiting for us at the station. 

  
  


NAYELI

Oh.. okay. Well, bye then, call me when you’re free. 

  
  


SANTI nods at her and gives her one last quick kiss, bringing her to smile slightly. NARUMI and SANTI leave and as soon as they’re out of sight, NAYELI’s smile disappears. She massages her head slightly, closing her eyes and staying like that for a second before beginning her way down the stairs.


	2. "light of my life"

MONDAY, JANUARY 11TH, 22:01 HRS. 

  
  


INT. SILVA GUERRERO APARTMENT, NAYELI’S ROOM. 

_ “Lo Que Siento”  _ by Cuco is playing. NAYELI is sitting on her bed, her computer open on her lap as a series plays. She’s clearly not focusing on what is playing. She checks her phone frequently, and when she’s not doing that she simply looks off to the side with a worried expression, ignoring that something plays on her computer. 

  
  


The song fades out as NAYELI checks her phone once again, and just as she’s leaving it again, it starts ringing. The contact calling her is “naru 💞💞💞”. This is evidently disappointing to her, but she still picks up.. 

  
  


We can see as NARUMI’s face appears on the screen of NAYELI's phone, and her smile widens as soon as she sees NAYELI. She waves at NAYELI. 

  
  


NARUMI

Hey!

  
  


NAYELI

Hi Naru, how are you?

  
  


NARUMI

I’m good! Got home a little while ago and made myself some morisqueta. 

  
  


As she says that, NARUMI lifts a bowl where the mix of rice, beans, sour cream and cheese can be seen. 

  
  


NAYELI

Oh, that looks amazing, I should really eat something. When did you get home?

  
  


NARUMI

Like an hour ago? The thing at Luis’s finished kinda quickly.

  
  


NAYELI

Oh okay

  
  


NARUMI

Mhm! What are you up to?

  
  


NAYELI

Nothing much, just bored. Was watching La Rosa de Guadalupe

  
  


NARUMI

You got bored watching La Rosa de Guadalupe?

  
  


NAYELI

Yeah, I know, I know. But my brain is kinda like [ _ she waves her hands around head _ ] at the moment, you know?

  
  


NARUMI

Very rude of your brain. Hope it lets you enjoy the show soon.

  
  


NAYELI

Yeah… me too.

  
  


NARUMI

Hm, are you signing up for soccer this semester?

  
  


NAYELI

Nope, don’t wanna die at Frida’s hands, thank you very much.

  
  


NARUMI

Eh, she wouldn’t kill you, don’t exaggerate.

  
  


NAYELI

Naru, she has the chance to aim a ball directly at my face and say it was an accident, I’m not risking it. 

  
  


NARUMI

Well then, do whatever you feel is best. You’re a really good player, though, just saying. 

  
  


NAYELI smiles, then the apartment’s doorbell can be heard. She looks towards her room’s door as it rings again, then she looks back towards NARUMI as she stands up. 

NAYELI

I’d better go answer the door, we’ll talk later

  
  


NARUMI

Okay, bye!

  
  


NAYELI walks towards the apartment’s door, steps slower than they could be. The doorbell won’t stop going off. When she finally gets there, she opens the door with an exasperated expression, but this quickly turns to happiness as she sees who awaits her on the other side. SANTI, standing on the hallway, waves at her, and NAYELI steps forward to hug him, then lets him in without a word. 

  
  


NAYELI

I was beginning to get worried 

  
  


SANTI

You don’t even say “hi” to me anymore.

  
  


The two of them begin to walk towards NAYELI’s room.

  
  


NAYELI

Well you don’t call me for hours after you said you would as soon as you left Huicho’s, sorry for worrying. 

  
  


SANTI

I only just left his place, thought it would be better to head this way and surprise you. 

  
  


NAYELI furrows her eyebrows. The two of them sit on her bed. 

  
  


NAYELI

Naru told me she had gotten to her house an hour ago, and she lives way further from Huicho’s than me.

  
  


SANTI

Well, Narumi left early. of course she got to her house so soon. 

  
  


NAYELI

Okay, whatever you say. 

  
  


SANTI

What? Don’t you believe me? A little trust would be appreciated. 

  
  


NAYELI

Alright, alright, I believe you.

  
  


SANTI

Thank you, my love. 

  
  


NAYELI pulls a face at the name.

  
  


SANTI

Don’t like it?

  
  


NAYELI

It’s too cheesy

  
  


SANTI

Do you prefer baby or something?

  
  


NAYELI

My name works perfectly well [ _ she gives him a quick kiss _ ] but if you wanted to call me the light of your life, I would not be opposed.

  
  


SANTI

So “my love” is too cheesy but “light of my life” is just fine?

  
  


NAYELI

Yup, exactly

  
  
Instead of answering, SANTI kisses her again, pushing her backwards slowly as _ “Room Tone”  _ by Cuco begins to play. 


	3. "get them to go away"

THURSDAY, JANUARY 14TH, 11:47 HRS. 

INT. CAFETERIA OF ESCUADRÓN 101 HIGH

  
  


_ “Room Tone”  _ by Cuco continues, fading out slowly. NAYELI is sitting at a round table, she has a plate with tacos in front of her and she’s covering them in green sauce. We see how SANTI goes to sit beside her, bringing his own taco plate. NAYELI smiles at him as a greeting, then she bites one of her tacos. 

When she turns back to look at SANTI, she has a bit of the green sauce in the corner of her mouth. SANTI looks at her and lets out a short laugh, which causes NAYELI to look at him in confusion. SANTI shakes his head at her, then takes a napkin to wipe the sauce with. While he’s doing this, two people approach the table, and neither of the couple seems to notice them until one of them gives a single clap.

  
  


GIRL 1 (SOFIA)

Hello! We’re Sofía and Luisa. We’re from fourth semester, and we’re gonna have a beginning of the course party this Friday. I suggest you attend, it will be pretty huge, and people from second and sixth semester are invited.

  
  


LUISA

Yup! And it’s good to socialize when you’re in your first year of preparatory, so this is a great opportunity for you to do that! Invite your second semester friends too!

  
  


SANTI just nods at them, clearly disinterested. Both girls seem to deflate at his attitude. 

  
  


SOFIA

Well, that was all. We have a post up on my Instagram, that’s sofita111, it has the time for the party and you can dm me for the address if you decide to go.

  
  


NAYELI takes out her phone and opens instagram to look for SOFIA’s post. With that, SOFIA and LUISA go off to the next table. Once they’re gone, SANTI turns to NAYELI and laughs when he realizes she’s looked for the post. 

  
  


SANTI

Did you seriously look up her account? I thought you were just trying to get them to go away.

  
  


NAYELI

Um, no, I actually looked up the account, here’s the post and all. I’d like to go. 

NAYELI takes another bite out of her taco. 

  
  


SANTI

It sounds stupid. “It’s good to socialize,” give me a break, they just want their stupid party to look bigger. 

  
  


NAYELI

So what? Bigger parties are fun. We should go, have a good time.

  
  


SANTI

If you really wanna go…

  
  


NAYELI

Yes! I really wanna go

  
  


SANTI 

Okay, let’s go then. Under one condition, though.

  
  


NAYELI

What condition?

  
  


SANTI

We should invite Narumi to the cabin this weekend.

  
  


NAYELI

Seriously? You wanna invite another girl to a weekend with your girlfriend?

  
  


SANTI

You know it’s not like that, it’s just, you know, her family’s been worse than usual lately, and I think she’d like to have a break. 

  
  


NAYELI looks to the side with a sigh. She twirls a strand of her hair in her hand. 

  
  


NAYELI

Okay, fine. Let’s invite her to Valle. 

  
  


SANTI gives a small cheer just as NARUMI approaches their table.

  
  


NARUMI

What are we happy about?

  
  


NAYELI

Ah… it’s just… do you wanna come to Valle de Bravo with Santi and I?

  
  


NARUMI

When?

  
  


NAYELI

This weekend, we’re leaving Saturday morning. 

  
  


NARUMI

Nice! I would love to.

  
  


SANTI gives another cheer, this time NARUMI joining him, and when they’re done all three of them begin to laugh.

  
  



	4. "you smell like beer and look like a whore"

FRIDAY, JANUARY 15TH, 22:13 HRS. 

  
  


EXT. EMPTY PARKING LOT 

  
  


_ “La Tóxica”  _ by Farruko plays as NAYELI makes her way through a crowd of people, pushing a lot in the way. She has a plastic cup in one hand, which she takes sips out of periodically, then her phone is in her other phone, turned on, screen showing a series of messages sent to “santi ❤️”, which read “hey, do i see you at the party or do we meet up before?”, “i’m here”, “where are you???” and “is something wrong? are you okay?”. All of the messages have been sent, but none have been read. 

She stops walking once she’s out of the crowd, staring at her phone’s screen for a moment before she puts the phone in her back pocket and drinks all that’s left in her cup. She looks around for a moment, seeing the dancing crowd and how she’s so clearly separate from them. Then she watches as FRIDA also comes out of the crowd, heading towards a table set up to the side, not too far from NAYELI. The table has a beer barrel and discarded cups all over it, FRIDA begins to fill up her own cup while NAYELI walks towards her. 

As soon as she sees her, FRIDA takes her cup away from the barrel’s nozzle, but doesn’t close it, which leads to some of the beer splashing on NAYELI’s boots before she closes it. FRIDA looks down at her boots, and her expression turns amused, like she’s holding back a laugh. She looks back up and holds eye contact with NAYELI as she spills her cup all over NAYELI’s shoes. No one around them is paying attention. 

  
  


NAYELI

What the fuck?

  
  


FRIDA

Oops, you startled me

  
  


NAYELI takes a deep breath.

  
  


NAYELI

Okay, whatever, I was just coming over to see if you finally want to talk.

  
  


FRIDA

Listen, you smell like beer and look like a whore, no one with common sense would wanna talk to you.

  
  


FRIDA and NAYELI stare at each other for a moment, FRIDA’s expression cold and NAYELI’s hurt. Then the moment is broken and FRIDA pushes NAYELI to the side as she walks off. 

  
  


LUPE

How nice, that one.

  
  


LUPE is standing on the other side of the table. 

  
  


NAYELI

What?

  
  


LUPE

Sucks that there’s women like that, going around calling other women whores, then they’re more likely to end up with an STD statistically. 

  
  


NAYELI

Really?

  
  


LUPE

No.. but it would be pretty cool if it was true, wouldn’t it?

  
  


NAYELI laughs. 

  
  


NAYELI

Yeah, thanks

  
  


LUPE smiles at her

  
  


LUPE

I’m Lupe Ferreira, we have English together I think. I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you in class, okay

  
  


NAYELI nods at her, then heads off to the bathroom. It’s a door to the right of the tunnel that leads towards the parking lot. Once she’s inside, she immediately rushes to get toilet paper from one of the stalls, then heads back outside to the sinks. She gets some water on the paper and begins to take off one of her boots, slightly jumping on one foot as she goes back to the stall. Once there, she sits on the toilet and properly takes off the boot. It can be seen that the boot is of a plastic-like material and there’s something sticky on it, which she begins to scrub with the paper. After a relatively long moment of scrubbing, she puts the boot back on, then sets her other foot on the toilet to scrub at it too, this one without having taken it off, but just as she’s about to do that, ANITA can be heard rushing into the bathroom, loudly closing the door to the stall she enters, then beginning to cry. 

  
  


NAYELI knocks on the shared wall between their stalls. 

  
  


NAYELI

You okay?

  
  


It can be heard as ANITA takes long and shaky breaths. 

  
  


ANITA

Yeah… yeah, I’m okay

  
  


NAYELI

Are you sure?

  
  


ANITA

Yup

  
  


NAYELI 

I could go get someone for you if you’d like

  
  


ANITA

Well… could you get Manu?

  
  


NAYELI

Manu? Seriously?

  
  


ANITA

Yeah, should be off dancing

  
  


NAYELI

Alright, be right back. 

  
  


NAYELI leaves the bathroom, the music (now  _ “212 _ ” by Azealia Banks) growing louder as the camera follows NAYELI making her way through the people dancing. She can be seen pushing people and frequently apologizing, although this can’t be heard. Then MANU NUÑEZ is focused on from amongst the crowd. NAYELI starts walking faster as soon as she sees him. 

MANU N, who had been mostly swaying as he talked to a girl, plastic cup in hand, immediately turned towards NAYELI, extending his arms as if he were gonna give her a hug, but he only makes the gesture. 

  
  


MANU N

Hey! Na...Nadia

  
  


NAYELI

Nayeli, but hey-

  
  


MANU N

Nayeli! You haven’t talked to me in a while, babes, how are you?

  
  


NAYELI

There’s a girl looking for you in the bathroom

  
  


MANU N

Ah, got it, then-

  
  


NAYELI

Well, come on, then!

  
  


NAYELI grabs onto MANU N’s wrist, who has a confused smile on his face as she pulls him through the crowd until they’re out and just walk towards the bathroom. 

  
  


ANITA

She said I was stupid to think I could play and-

  
  


Just as NAYELI and MANU N walk in, ANITA stops talking, staring at them with clear annoyance. Besides them, having been listening to her talk, is MANU LOZANO. 

  
  


NAYELI

Um, I brought you Manu. 

  
  


MANU N

Hi

  
  


ANITA and MANU L share a confused look. 

  
  


MANU L 

Eh… I’m Manu

  
  


MANU N

Is that for Manuela? I’m Manuel! Name twins! Well, almost.

MANU L

Name twins!

The two of them laugh and MANU N offers his fist for a fist bump, which MANU L quickly corresponds to. Once they’re done, the four of them simply stand there in an awkward silence. 

  
  


ANITA

Well, you interrupted us, so…

  
  


NAYELI

Sorry

With that, NAYELI grabs onto MANU N’s wrist once again, dragging him out of the bathroom. 

  
  


MANU N

I got all excited and shit, being asked for. 

  
  


NAYELI

Right, uh, sorry I wasted your time

  
  


NAYELI begins to walk away from MANU, but he yells after her. 

  
  


MANU N

You could make it up to me, you know?

  
  


NAYELI doesn’t reply and just keeps walking. 

  
  


MANU N

Ah, what a bitch.

  
  


The camera follows NAYELI until she’s gotten out of the tunnel, focusing on her boots: One cleaned, one dirty. 


	5. "i am aware of what day it is"

FRIDAY, JANUARY 15TH, 23:38 HRS. 

INT. SILVA GUERRERO APARTMENT, NAYELI'S ROOM. 

  
  


NAYELI is laying on her bed, her head hanging off of it as she talks on the phone slightly upside down. 

  
  


NAYELI

We leave tomorrow morning…

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S.)

What are you talking about?

  
  


NAYELI

I already told you, with Naru and Frida

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S.)

What with Naru and Frida?

  
  


NAYELI

We’re going to a cabin in Valle de Bravo. 

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S.)

When?

  
  


NAYELI

This weekend. 

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S.)

Ah, okay, well you should tell me if you’re planning to go out. 

  
  


NAYELI

But I- Well, who cares. Next time I’ll remind you if I’m going out. 

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S.)

Have fun and all that stuff

  
  


NAYELI

I will, dad

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S.)

Let me or your brother know if you have any issues.

  
  


NAYELI

Yes, dad

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER (O.S)

Oh, gotta go. I love you!

  
  


NAYELI

I love you too, dad. Bye

  
  


NAYELI’S FATHER

Bye

  
  


When the call ends, NAYELI stays staring at her phone for a moment. Then she sits up, and looks up “Lupe Ferreira” on instagram. She only scrolls for the results for a short moment, then turns off her phone. After this, she stands up from her bed and leaves her room. 

As she walks through a hall, Nayeli drags her hand on the wall, and this is what the camera focuses on until she gets to a door, which she knocks on three times. 

  
  


GERARDO (O.S.)

Nayeli?

  
  


NAYELI

Who else?

  
  


The door opens, revealing GERARDO in his boxers, blanket wrapped around him. An evidently messy room can be seen behind him. 

  
  


GERARDO

What are you doing up? It’s so late.

  
  


NAYELI

It’s Friday, no school tomorrow.

  
  


GERARDO

I am aware of what day it is, but aren’t you supposed to get up early tomorrow for your cabin thing. 

  
  


NAYELI

Right, yeah, um I’m just gonna go eat something then head to bed, anyways. Do you want anything?

  
  


GERARDO   
No, no, I’m fine. Don’t stay up too late. 

  
  


NAYELI

Same goes to you. 


End file.
